calabasas_vampirefandomcom-20200213-history
Regium Vampire
Regium vampire are creators of vampires. There are fourteen regium vampires in existence they are descendants of Satan. Immortal demons with abilities that are far stronger than vampires. Maxamilian Kliar and Claudia Kliar the oldest and strongest Regium vampires in the series. They have glowing grey eyes and have jagged reptilian teeth. Like vampires these immortals must consume human blood to function or they rot and turn into a skeleton. Creation 8500 B.C.E. Maxamilian kliar's grandfather was a extremely powerful shaman. He killed 6 men, 6 women, and 6 children each were spread across a piece of land in the village to preform a voodoo spell. He contacted Lucifer and was successful he was immediately transported to hell where he met Satan and asked to grant him immortality in exchange for his all powerful magic.Satan tricked and gave him the devil's mark and cursed him. Saying to the man "one day your family and another I have cursed will give birth to my children and these children will have powers similar to me that will live on along with their children and nothing can stop them from taking over earth". Throughout three centuries the two bloodlines gave birth to Maxamilian Kliar and Claudia Kliar. Throughout ten millennium Claudia gave birth to 12 children with the powers of a regium vampire. Strengths A'dvanced Strength:' Reguim vampires have unbelievable Strength. Due to their age Regium vampire are far stronger than hybrids, Werewolfs, Vampires, and hunters. Some Reguim vampires slighty surpasses Malcom's strength ring oldest regium vampires Like Maxamilian, Claudia,and Marcus Kliar. A'dvanced Speed: '''Reguim vampires speed far surpasses Vampires, Hunters, Werewolfs, humans even surpasses hybrids. It also surpasses Malcom's speed ring which made him ran 100 times his speed. '''Advanced mind control: '''Regum vampires far supprass vampires and hybrids in compulsion there mind control is so powerful they can compel witches, werewolfs, hybrids due to their wolf side and hunters. They cannot compel vampires due to reguim blood creating them. They can also get inside your mind and manuipulate dreams seeing illusions. '''Super Instant Regeneration': Regium vampires have the ability to regenrate 10x times faster then any vampire werewolf ,Human, Hybrid, and Hunters. They can also heal and regenerate if they were decapitated or heart extraction.They also cannot die from fire there indestructible and can endure any explosion. They also cannot die by a wooden stake they are immune to staking unlike vampires they have no effect by any means. Flying: Regium vampire have the ability to fly very far distance unlike young vampires very old vampires is shown to fly. Regium can have the super agility to jump very high at a long distance. Immortal: '''Reguim vampires don't age or suffer from any illness they are truly immortal not slightly like regular vampires. Weakness '''Werewolf Bite: '''A werewolfs bite is very lethal to a reguim vampire. It's make them extremely weak and dessacates their bodies within hours. '''Dessiccation: Regium if they don't consume human blood their bodies decay and turn into skeletons. Magic: '''It's unknown how much magic can kill a Regium vampire but magic Can lnflict severe damage to them. '''Sunlight: Unlike vampires Regium Vampires cannot daywalk due to them being born not turned like vampires but the daylight spell protects them from sunlight. Known Regium Vampires * Maxamilian Klair : The first immortal being Maxamilian Kliar is the strongest regium vampire in exstience. He is the Husband of Claudia Kliar and father of 12 children. He was born in the Stone age and due to his vampire powers he was banished from his village. He infamous trait was his anger he would be called Satan himself but Despite that his leadership lies in his brilliant war strageries. He is the Creator of the first generation of vampires 2000 years ago. He destoried his 100,000 vampire army for betraying him and made it law to never create vampires. 500 years ago desperate to defeat Malcom Winston the immortal witch he unbanned the law to create vampires to protect his family. After the defeat of Malcom he went to slumber with the rest of his family. * Claudia Klair : Claudia Kliar is the wife of Maxamilian Kliar and mother of 12 children. she is the second strongest regium vampire in exstience. Due to her vampire powers most her young life she was isolated from the village. she was stoned and kicked out by the villagers. Then she met Maxamilian Kliar he killed his former villagers and protected her. Throughout the years they eventually became lovers and she gave birth to her first child Marcus Kliar. Claudia is a strong, family oriented mother. Her most infamous trait was her bloodlust that was difficult to control. After the defeat of Malcom she went to slumber with the rest of her family. * 'Marcus Klair : '''Marcus Kliar is the eldest son of Maxamilian and Claudia Kliar. Marcus was born in the stone age and is the third strongest regium vampire in existence. After the war with Malcom Marcus went to slumber with the rest of his family. But later was awoken by Anorida in 1736. Malcom and his subordinate Tarver traveled to New Zealand in 1745 in search for his successor. They both came across a village of maori hunters. When they attacked Tarver defeated them with ease as they move in the village. Marcus challenged and destroyed Toa Aoeta for the hand of chief Hurma's daughter Amira. During the next century and a half after teaching Amira everything Marcus founded also became king of Chicago. Marcus left everything to Amira and slumbered in 1903. * 'Ruth Klair : 'Ruth Kliar is the Eldest Daughter of Maxamillan and Claudia Kliar. Ruth was born in the stone age and the fourth strongest regium vampire. Little do we known about Ruth but she is sassy, stubborn, materialistic, and sarcastic. She also had an extremely raging temper that even Marcus says trys to avoid. Her progeny and lover Richard Cortes gave her a diamond necklace to show her the token of his love for her before she slumbered with the rest of her siblings. * 'Willam Klair : '''Willam Kliar is the older twin son of Maxamillian and Claudia Kliar. Willam was born in the stone age and the 5th strongest regium vampire. Category:Species